


Hugs and Kisses

by coffeeandcereal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Candy Hearts, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, harry thinks hes perceptive but hes really really not, so oblivious, this is literally just 2k words of oblivious harry, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcereal/pseuds/coffeeandcereal
Summary: Harry receives a box of candy hearts for Valentines Day. It takes him a while to realize the candy hearts are trying to say something to him.





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wanted to write something other than my chaptered fic, so I decided to write this short Valentines Day one shot. I love oblivious Harry more than anything, so this is very self-indulgent. I hope you all enjoy!

Harry sat at his desk, begrudgingly doing paperwork. When he decided to become an Auror, he thought it would be all action, all the time. He did not yet know the horrors of paperwork. These days, it felt like he spent half of his life doing it.

It was Valentines Day, and paperwork was the last thing he’d like to be doing. Preferably, he’d be home watching horrible Muggle romantic comedies until the evening, where he would go find some handsome man and take him home.

At that thought, Harry blushed and tried to focus on the paperwork again, but his concentration was ruined. His mind kept straying towards the thought of a handsome, skinny, platinum blonde bloke taking him home and fucking him into the bed. 

He looked up to see the handsome blonde guy from his thoughts in front of his desk. When Malfoy had first started up in the Auror’s office as an official potions advisor, Harry was skeptical of him. A former Death Eater, now helping take the dark wizards he used to side with down? It didn’t seem likely. But, Malfoy had potions expertise as a Potions Master, so Harry had no choice except to tentatively trust him.

For a short time, Harry had reverted to his sixth-year self, stalking Malfoy wherever he went and keeping track of his movements. He figured he was right before, so he was probably right again. However, time after time Malfoy had helped them take down various potion related dark wizards. Then, after a few months of his casual stalking of Malfoy, the wizard confronted him. Apparently, he was growing tired of Harry’s “childish antics” and they weren’t in Hogwarts anymore. 

Malfoy explained how he had changed, apologized to Harry, and after a while, apologized to Ron and Hermione as well. A while later they became casual friends, and when Malfoy decided to become Aurors instead of just advising, he was assigned to be Harry’s partner.

“Potter. These were in my mailbox, they’re addressed to you,” Malfoy greeted and tossed a small box onto his desk.

He looked at the box and saw it read, _Mrs. Puddifoot’s Candy Hearts_ , and right below it, _To: Harry Potter_. There was no indicator of who it was from, with only a hand-drawn heart in the From section. “Well, blimey,” Harry started, “Someone’s sent me a box of candy hearts?”

Malfoy laughed uproariously at Harry’s shocked expression, and Harry said indignantly, “What? Nothing like this is supposed to get through to the ministry! I receive stuff like this at my house all the time!”

Upon revealing that bit of information, Malfoy just laughed even harder and Harry started to flush. Catching his breath, Malfoy called out, “Enjoy your candy hearts, Potter!” and walked back towards his desk, making kissy noises as he walked. 

Harry rolled his eyes but was stumped on how something like this could get to the ministry. Any junk mail addressed to a ministry official like this was filtered out and anything suspicious was thoroughly examined. As an additional precaution, the mailboxes were charmed to reject anything with any traces of dark magic, so if it wasn’t examined, it still wouldn’t make it into the mailbox. He shrugged, if it had somehow made it into his and Malfoy’s mailbox, he was sure it was okay to eat. Maybe the candy would make the paperwork a little more bearable.

He opened the box and at the sound, Malfoy looked over to him and laughed briefly once more. Harry rolled his eyes and tossed a bunch into his mouth and dug into his paperwork once more. The candy hearts were about on par with the Muggle version, which he had once before, when he had gotten a Valentine’s Day gift from a girl in primary school. He ate them all before he went home so that Dudley wouldn’t get to eat them. He remembered thinking they were pretty gross, but they were a luxury, so he still finished them. He didn’t think they were gross anymore, but they weren’t great either.

He grabbed another handful and put them in his mouth, one by one, as he continued through the paperwork. A couple of hours later, and he was finally finished with the bloody paperwork. He heaved a sigh of relief and looked over to see Malfoy watching him. He gave Malfoy a bright smile, his mood immediately lifted after finishing the mind-numbingly boring part of his job.

Malfoy looked a little startled, but cheery, especially when Harry popped another candy heart into his mouth. Malfoy then got up and walked over to Harry’s desk.

“Finished with your paperwork?” he questioned, then looked down at the box of candy hearts with a strange expression on his face.

“Just finished the last of it, I feel like I can finally wake up from the nap it always puts me in,” Harry replied, grinning at Malfoy.

To Harry’s confusion, Malfoy was still staring at the box of candy hearts sitting at his desk. “What did you think of the candy hearts?” Malfoy asked as if he didn’t hear a word of what Harry previously said.

Looking at him curiously, Harry replied, “They were okay, not great, but that’s to be expected with this kind of thing.” 

Malfoy whipped his face up to stare Harry in the eyes, looking oddly flushed. Harry could tell he looked displeased, but for the life of him couldn’t understand why. Did all wizards really like candy hearts and his Muggle upbringing was showing?

“I’ll take your word for it,” Malfoy said, sounding oddly choked. He then fled back to his desk without a farewell, leaving Harry behind confused and feeling like he did something wrong.

Trying not to dwell on Malfoy’s odd behavior, Harry looked towards the other files he had on his desk, which he was free to work on now that he was finished with his paperwork. He opened one of the files and scanned what was inside of it. It seemed to be a cut and dry robbery until Harry noticed what looked to be a calling card left behind at the scene.

“Hey, Malfoy! Come here a sec,” Harry called, not looking up. 

Malfoy marched up to him, and when he reached Harry quickly said, “Listen, Harry, I don’t want to talk about it—“

Harry, confused, replied back, “You don’t want to talk about our case? You’re acting strangely today, are you feeling alright, Draco?”

At Harry’s use of his first name, Draco’s eyebrows went up. They only ever used each other’s first name’s when it was serious, otherwise, they just called each other by their surnames, as they always had. 

Inexplicably, Draco’s eyes shot down to the candy hearts, and Harry let out a sigh of exasperation. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but if you need help in any way, just let me know. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? You don’t look well.”

It was true, Malfoy looked flushed and when paired with his strange behavior, it probably meant he was suffering from a fever. “I’m sure you have some Pepper-Up potion at home, you should take that and sleep whatever you have off.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Potter and muttered, “Of course you think I’m sick.” 

Harry took this to mean that Malfoy was upset Harry was so perceptive, but he was an Auror after all. Being perceptive was part of his job. Malfoy walked away from Harry’s desk, and shot one last look at the box candy hearts, and what was it with him and those bloody candy hearts? Did he want some? Candy couldn’t be good for sick people, so he definitely shouldn’t be eating any.

Harry watched him walk out of the office, presumably to his flat, where he would sleep for the rest of the day. Harry tried to put Malfoy out of his mind and concentrate on the case in front of him, but he couldn’t get his flushed face and eyes out of his head. He grabbed a candy heart from the box and went to put it in his mouth, but when he did so, he noticed a brief bit of movement coming from the heart. 

He took the candy heart away from his mouth and looked at it more intently. There were words on it, like on Muggle candy hearts, but the words on these ones kept changing. What it currently said was “–DM” which Harry assumed was part of a sequence. He waited for it to flash to the next phrase and saw the following one said “I’m Yours” and then it flashed back to “–DM.”

Slightly confused, Harry took another candy heart out. This one started out with “Dinner?” then flashed to “–DM.” He took out another, becoming more intrigued by these candy hearts. This one started with, “I Hate That You” then flashed to, “Do This To Me” then flashed to “–DM.”

What was DM? Harry tried to wrack his brain for any acronyms he knew that were of the letters “DM.” Department of Mysteries? But why would the Department of Mysteries send him a box of personalized candy hearts? That made no sense.

He picked up another that said “UR Cute” and another that said “Hugs and Kisses” and they all ended with “–DM.” Eventually, Harry was surrounded by candy hearts, all of them flashing their messages, and the box was empty. He was still trying to figure out the mystery when Hermione walked into his office, presumably so they could get lunch together. 

When she saw him surrounded by candy hearts, her eyes widened, and she laughed, “Oh, Harry!”

He looked at her and groaned, “Hermione, help. Someone sent me candy hearts and they all end with DM. What does it mean? Do you think the Department of Mysteries sent them to me?”

Hermione looked at him, completely exasperated. “Harry, who do you know who has the initials DM?” 

“Hermione, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. I don’t know anyone!”

She rolled her eyes at him and said, “Merlin, you boys never change. I can think of someone immediately. You’ve been working with him for a few years now…” she trailed off, hoping he would catch where she was going.

Harry stood up so quickly, that he jostled his desk and candy hearts started raining to the floor. “It’s Malfoy!” he nearly yelled and Hermione started laughing. It all made sense. Of course, it was Malfoy, it was pathetic that Harry hadn’t realized it before. Malfoy had just said the hearts were in the mailbox so Harry wouldn’t know it was from him immediately. Malfoy was so concentrated on the box of candy hearts because he thought Harry had read the hearts and rejected him. He was flushed because he was embarrassed. And Harry had thought he was sick, not making a gesture. 

He groaned, frustrated with himself. How could he not notice what Malfoy was doing? He was basically fantasizing about taking him home earlier and didn’t notice that he was making a move? It was humiliating, to say the least. And, Malfoy probably felt horrible as well.

“Yes, yes Harry. God, you are oblivious,” Hermione smirked as he started to rush to gather all his things.

“Yeah I know, Hermione, can you…?” Harry gestured to the candy heart mess on the floor, she nodded and pulled out her wand to clean it up. 

“Thank you, Hermione! I owe you one!” he yelled to her as he ran away, off to the Floo. He had grabbed one of the candy hearts, one that said “Be Mine” and as he was running to the Floo, tried to change the message to say HP instead of DM. However, he was not successful and instead the heart now said: “–DMHP.” He shrugged, it was good enough for what he needed it for.

When he finally reached the Floo, he grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and then into Malfoy’s flat. He saw Malfoy sitting at his kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea and looking grumpy. When he heard the fire, he looked up at Harry and drawled, “What are you doing here, Potter? Trying to disturb my sickly rest time?”

Harry rolled his eyes and approached Malfoy, his heart beating quickly. Malfoy looked at him, guarded, as he advanced. When Harry reached him, he said nothing but stuck out his hand with the candy heart in it. Malfoy picked it up and looked at it while it flashed its message. His face unreadable, Harry’s heart started to sink. Of course, he wouldn’t find Harry’s attempts funny or cute, they were pathetic, just as Harry’s inability to see Malfoy was trying to ask him out before.

Then, Malfoy rolled his eyes and smiled at Harry, “You daft dimwit,” he said, fondly. Harry beamed back at him, happiness coming out of his every pore.

“Well, when did you figure it out?” Malfoy teased.

It was Harry’s turn to flush, and he muttered, “Hermione helped.”

Malfoy started laughing and didn’t stop for several minutes, when he calmed down slightly, he panted, “And you call yourself an Auror,” and started laughing again.

Harry blushed the entire time and only stopped when Malfoy stopped laughing and got closer to him. “Remind me to thank Hermione,” he whispered before pulling him into a kiss.

“Once you’re done laughing about my part in this, can we laugh at the fact that you asked me out via candy hearts? Who are you and what did you do to the Malfoy I’ve known for years?” Harry interjected after the kiss.

Malfoy laughed, lightly, and said “Shut up,” and kissed Harry again. And they stayed like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
